I Deserve Happiness Too
by hinata.rouged.out.rebel
Summary: ok after the 4th war Hinata cannot help but see the blonde knuckle head ninja surrounded by the village with happiness cheers and embrace, yet why does she feel left out? She comes to terms and realizes its time for change and its time for a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone this is my First Fanfic so PLEASE DON'T HATE appreciate or jus c yah way OUT…

Anyhow I was READING the NARUHINA FICs and was a bit UPSET…1st of all its fanfic can you make the girl more confident and not so dam vulnerable and dependent shheeesshhh,

Speaking/_thoughts_

"Wow, it's really been 2 years!"

It was a clear day, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing intertwined with the pink flower petals that came from the cherry blossom trees. There stood a pale figure with long black hair that almost looked blue it was a kunoichi that went by the name Hyuuga Hinata.

A lot has changed, her hair was much longer near her knees and her signature bangs had changed it had caused her forehead to much sweat now it was much longer close to her chin and swayed near the left eye tugged behind her ear. Her Jacket was no longer seen and there was nothing hiding her curvaceous figure she had the perfect hour-glass body that made every man's jaw drop to the floor and with it glares from their side (obviously other woman).

She had walked through the village hidden in the leaf known as Konaha, it seemed there was something big about to happen _"maybe there's a festival coming up hhmm"_ she walked and saw a familiar ramen shop as she entered she was then greeted by an old man in a chefs hat name Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. "Welcome!" in unison

"Hinata" Ayame said in surprise. she went to give a friendly hug to the kunoichi. "oh my you look hot." hinata was smiling and returned the hug "thank you Ayame-chan but how did you know?" the young cook moved to see her friends face "silly its a girls intuition." ayame said with a wide grin.

" Oh Hinata-chan it's so good to see you back you've grown!"

"hey old man stop being perverted."

"Tch. I didn't mean it that way get back to work Ayame." an angry yet embarrassed Teuchi said

"Oh just one question if i could please have your time." Ayame turned waiting to hear her friends question." whats going on around the village?" a laugh was all she hear as a first response Hinata's eyes wer confused and as Ayame kept it together she told her friend "In a Few days it will be that knuckle head Naruto's Inaugration!" Hinata held a smile and thought _" I see. Naruto you have your dream now I'm happy for you"_ behind the smile there was a small bit of sadness.

Hinata had walked towards a Mansion known by all one of the most Respective Clans and is being runned by the head household a nobleman named Hiashi Hyuuga, the land was hyuuga territory and was a fourth the size of the village. She stood with her head held high and took in a deep breath.

Knock. Knock. Knock

The door creaked just a little and was open there she was greeted by a man. "Yes. May I help you Miss?"

Much to the man surprise he didn't know who she was "_who is this beauty."_ he can tell that she is part of the hyuuga family but from which household?

"Ko-kun have you really forgotten me?" the man stared at the women one more time and thought _"Dam did I have a relationship with her? Nah she's too hot hhmmm she does look familiar." _At the moment Hinata grabbed out a cinnamon bon and asked "would you like some?" at the moment tears overflew the man's face for the only kindness ever shown too ko was that of hers.

"La-Lady Hi-Hinata?"

"Yes about time you remembered!"

Ko had done a formal bow but heard a sighed and felt his shirt was tugged up..he was embraced by the rightful heiress "Oh Ko you are one of my most trusted friends please Never bow to me again ok?" Ko was still teary and hugged the long haired beauty back. "Ko I have come to see Father." She said without fear but out of courage she knew the day she came back is the day she would fight her Father and take her place amongst the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

Lol so you'll see why she has to fight Hiashi in a quick Flash back and why i havent introduced the rest of the konoha 12 how ever its my fanfic its my story lol see yah soon for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback:_**  
2 years ago

the world is at peace, Shinobi from all the lands held arm in arm helping each other remembering the kazekages speech. Tears of joy to see that all was just too good to be true for those who lost their lives were brought back, a one last gift from nagato for he had used his edotensai. Loud applause was everywhere as the young blonde with eyes of the ocean he held a hand of a dear friend (Hinata. Duh)

people had surrounded the young ninja with scars of whiskers on his face breaking the hold between his and hers. "uh um um" she could barely get the attention of the people pushing her away from her long time crush and believed was her first love. _"Naruto."_

**'I see nothings ever gonna change.'** "wh-who's th-th-there?." said a worried Hinata wondering if someone was trying to use a mind jutsu. **'Would you calm the hell down and grow a backbone for kami-sake, and stop stuttering. **'Hinata felt more confused_," byakugan."_ **'Dam your just as densed as him.'** "wh-what**?" ' I said stop stuttering im you, yah dam baka.'**

Hinata felt the need to sit down so she left the crowd to find peace and quiet. She was about to stutter her words but didn't want to be scolded by a voice with such power." how?" **' well im the you that kicks ass without hesitation, the stutter free when the time to speak is needed, im your confidence not conscience cause so far she turned you into a wimp.** Hinata stood still wanting to know why all of a sudden was she speaking with **CONFIDENCE**. **'Hinata I'm only here when you need me and right now you need me. Look at Naruto he's overcome so much, he's chasing his dreams and is nearly there. But what are yours?'**

Hinata had to think twice about her inner thoughts because it had hit her hard. She had fought with her life to keep the blonde ninja from harm, but mostly in the shadows. Only now has he truly acknowledged her and that was all she wanted, but was it enough? **'Hinata its time you found yourself and from this experience, I think you know exactly what you should.' **

screams of girls (fans) surrounded Naruto, Hinata felt envious and jealousy _"why? Wasn't I the one who truly accepted you."_ pushed back to the shadows, it was clear to Hinata. _"Naruto are you happy? I think it's time I find my own happiness."_

_Moments later_

Back at the hyuuga manor (where thanks to yamato was rebuilt in no time of course with expenses paid to set you and your children's life.) the clan for the first time had gather waiting for instructions by the head household and elders but was immediately interrupted by none other than the supposedly weaker hyuuga.

"Hinata what is the meaning for this?" a shocked but angry Hiashi said. "Father I have come to make a proposition for you, the elders and the entire clan." murmurs began and the head household elders were mortified, Hiashi looked around and said "Silence." the rooms noise had gone mute, as if it were never loud.

"What is it daughter? "Slightly irritated only because it was rude and out of line with someone of his status.

"Father I challenge you to a fight. I will go training and when I come back I will take over as rightful heir to the hyuuga clan." the head household elders gave glares one spoke out "absurd." the branch family adored Hinata she was nothing like the head households she cared and showed respect to everyone, even commoners.

"Father I will win and I will abolish the bird cage seal, and lastly I will mend the broken heart that is within our family." tears shed to some of the branch as well as the head there was a storm brewing but can it be done? "Hinata if you lose then your position as heiress shall go to Hanabi and I will have you in the upcoming arranged marriage, that will benefit our clan." all eyes were on Hinata wondering if she had regretted what she said but instead Hinata held her head high and said without any hesitation "Father I accept." Shock filled the house.

"But why Hinata-san?" Neji had recovered but was still unable for any physical orders. Every one even Hiashi and Hanabi were anxious and curious to hear her response.

"Oh Neji, because I love you all and if either way benefits our family then I don't mind. it's time that the hyuuga start behaving like a family then a business don't you? And besides destiny is not planned but is made only by FREEWILL.

The house meeting was over the elders who believed in their way left, as well as Hanabi who wanted to look back at her kindhearted sister "_I guess it isn't weakness after all. Good luck onee-chan."_ Hiashi watched through his office and a smile came _"I am proud of you my daughter, for your sake come only until you know you will succeed." _Everyone even some from the head household watched from the gate as the girl made her way out, into a blur they looked and felt hope something never thought possible. With what almost felt as a prayer it seemed all at the gate felt and thought the same, _"thank you Hinata we believe in you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS HOWEVER ADDED CHARCTERS ARE MINE YAH DIG.**

hooiiii late for dat post up, however better safe then sorry i don't want the web owner to ticket my ash or delete my stories lol.

Setting: Hinata  
and leaving the Hyuuga Mansion.

Speaking/_Thoughts_/**CONFIDENCE**

**'WOW, Hinata about time you grew a pair and stick it to the man, although I wish you stuck a two by four up those Old Farts But-hole.'** A giggle escaped but it didn't take long for it to die out. "What do we do now?" Said the Hyuuga Heiress** 'Are you serious'** "Hai."

(Clank) A huge frying pan fell from the sky and landed on Hinatas head. "Ow" was all she could word up **' Don't you have Friends?'** "I would prefer to not involve them in my situation."

(CLANK)(THUD)(THUMP) Three more Giant Frying pans landed on Hinata, "What the Hell" **'Relax k. I'm just tampering with your brain tryna knock some sense into you. Feel your head.'** She did as told and thought was her falling fake too?**'Nah thats real your body moved to what you thought was happening and so far the tourist walking around think your loose in the noggin'**

"I should be out of their sights by now, but what to do?" Doubts filled her head and her facial expression went blank.**'Hinata do you think you'd burden your friends?'** "Hai"

**(Sigh) 'Then why in the hell did you say such big words back at the mansion? What? you thought it was out of good intentions? You think you can just say things on a whim without thinking of its consequences?If that's the case, then live in this hell hole you call life. It's no wonder that knucklehead rejected you'** "h-h-he di-did-didnt"**'oh thats right he did'nt bother to tell you up a coward and a foolish dreamer. ****JUST GIVE UP.'** An angered Hinata started to yell (people walking saw just a pretty girl yelling at the sky and all thinking must be that time of the month.)

"I will NOT GIVE UP, I' am Hyuuga Hinata, I' am the Heroine of Konoha, I will Accomplish and reach MY goal for that is MY nindo, MY NINJA WAY!" she huffed and puffed never felt her blood boil this way since her confession to Naruto.

**'There you are. I had doubts but now I'm sure you can make it.'** confused and dumbfounded "was this an act? Did you say that on purpose?"**'Well how else was I to rid your fear and doubts?' **She knew what to do and the only way to do it was to admit she needs help, and that strength is rare and only few can ever admit it, knowing your limit!

The wind blew her way as if the time for change has come, but also saying goodbye for there was no more talking to CONFIDENCE but speaking with confidence. "No more voices it's lonely but it's right. It's time!"

Hinata plotted a plan and was thinking of ways to persuade her comrades, she threw kunais with a letter to meet at thee all too well known place Ichiraku.

Lol sorry took so long but i promise to update faster again thanks 4da love next chpt konoha 12 is included so get ready!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

HERES A TREAT 4ALL MY FANS 2CHAPTERS!YEE!ENJOY ^_^

Speaking/_Thoughts._

Kunai was being thrown from the air but was easily avoidable, there at the training grounds was Team Guys Bushy Brow and Konohas most armed kunoichi ever in History. " Very good TenTen however your moves are much too slow" added with a zing in his smile.

Unaware, the kunai poofed TenTen appeared too fast for Lee to dodge any blows that were given to him. With Lee's face on the ground she retorted back "Lee it seems you underestimated me and looks like your getting slow." Lee rised back up from what should be critical damages just to mutter out "Oh if only Neji were here to see the youthfulness of your combat skills...(still rambling) TenTen not paying attention held out her Kunai and intertwined it through the hole of another kunai forcing the acceleration to spin to a stop, amazed by her ability with weapons Lee was fueled with More Adoration to her youthfulness. There was a note attached to meet ate Ichirakus from Hinata of course the 2 left right away.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

On top of a hill Shikamaru and Choji were laying on the grass watching the clouds while Ino Ranted on how Lazy the two have become while setting up the covers to prepare for their weekly picnic days.

"Women their just too troublesome" Shikamaru Grumbled out " I dont know Shika, without Women their will not be Man." Shikamaru turned and was about to argue but noticed and watched his bestfriend sneaking glances at their loud comrade. "Whatever." There shikamaru was thinking of the woman with that unique smile and messy blonde hair who almost just as smart as he was. He remembered his father words of how he met his mother but was shortly cut when a kunai with a note landed between him and Choji.

"Looks like we'll be having Ramen." He said with his voice in a calm manner however Ino very much Irritated after preparing the food began to Argue " Whhaaaatttt Why I Just went through the Trouble of Preparing this..." cut off by the pineapple haired ninja " Its Hinata, she needs us. " Although Ino was Mad she couldnt deny that she too would leave, Hinata was always conservative but would do anything for anyone, asking help was rare and for her to need help must mean SHE NEEDS HELP. "Fine!" Ino said less Irritated.

"I'll eat it Ino." Choji said with a tint blush "Aahhh Whatever devour it for all I care" Ino said, looking back at choji she was noticing a small frown, Ino whispered to Choji "Sorry, save me some dumplings?" She smiled blushed and winked, Choji responded with a nod and blushed as well while Shikamaru infront pretending not listening smirked and thought _" To each their own."_

At Kurenai

Kiba and Shino were visiting Kurenai to help with her son but found Hinata carrying him, the Image of Hinata holding Yuki was refreshing, it brought out all her feminine points, it reminds them of how Kind and Nurturing her Characeristics were. "Hina-chan you look good with a baby!" Kiba said with a Grin, Shino Nodded in agreement Hinata Blushed and there was 2 thumps on both heads, Kurenai spoke " You Idiots are you suggesting that Hinata should have a child?" Both with Jaws wide open rambling on about not like that and giggles were coming out of Hinata and baby Yuki.

"Kiba, Shino I would like it if you can meet me at Ichirakus at 7." Hinata said "Sure" both said in Unison, Hinata is part of their most precious people and anything she needed they were willing to help no matter what the cost.

Hinata was on her way to send the next message to Team 7 however they were already at Ichirakus all except _'Naruto.'_

"Yo, Hinata-chan hows it going?"said the pink haired kunoichi with eyes of emerald green Although Hinata had tads of jealousy towards Sakura, How can she hate her? Sakura was a dear friend and was in the same boat as she with a one sided love story. "Hi Sakura-chan! Hello Sai-kun!"

Stunned that she noticed his presence Sai accidentally said "Your talking to me?"

"Of course, why not?" Hinata replied "Beacause usually everyone just says hi to Sakura." giving her a nudge on the elbow "Well I see you and your apart of us! sorry for being blunt but I thought we are friends?" She said in Honesty for to her everyone is a friend when given the chance. Sai stood there and managed to smile genuinely this emotion was a good sign.

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

Sakura and Sai were shocked she managed to say his name without stuttering or face turning tomato red but sadly replied "He's been busy" Sakura said trying to end the conversation but only made Hinata asked "doing what?"

"Hokage trainning and Dating." Sai said bluntly.

Hinatas smile faded _'I see, I guess His feelings don't Reciprocate, nevertheless I wish you Happiness Naruto.'_ Noticing her frown Sai looked at Sakura with her hand on her forehead, hand signing that Hinata likes Naruto, now Sai found another emotion added, it was sympathy. Regretting what he said he tried to start a conversation but instead grabbed out a book and started his research on what stupid things not to say. Hinata giggled and soon one by one everyone had arrived.

Yay Faster then u thought huh?! ahahaha ok ill be off to the BEAUTIFUL ISLAND OF TONGA dont miss me too much 'll see what naruto does but this is mainly a Hinata reborn thang if you know what i Mean STAY TUNED


End file.
